


Surprise Presents are the Best

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift giving takes a new turn this year between old friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Presents are the Best

Title: Surprise Presents are the Best  
Author: Carol  
Characters: Viggo/Sean/Orlando  
Rating: PG-13  
Beta: ~N  
Word Count: 661  
Disclaimer: I’m just borrowing names and making up stories. None of this is real.  
Warning: Schmoopiness  
Summary: Gift giving takes a new turn this year between old friends  
A/N: Written for lotr_advent 2013

 

The gift giving started at the first Christmas after filming Lord of the Rings ended. Viggo giggled as he sent Sean a crate of condoms and wished him a Happy Christmas filled with love. Sean snickered as he sent Viggo a case of wine gone bad and vinegary and wished him a Merry Christmas filled with warm cheer.

And so it went, year after year, old friends sharing the odd gift to lift each other’s spirits at a time of year that was difficult for them both. Blow up sex dolls one year, exploding cigars another; it took the sadness of always being alone away for a bit. With their children grown and gone, or mostly, and no partners in their lives, the holidays weren't always a happy time for the two older men.

Then this year, as Sean opened his present from Viggo, he wondered if his friend had gotten his gift yet. Setting aside the framed photo of him and Viggo teasing their Elf on a Christmas many years past, Sean was filled with a strong sense of nostalgia and a hope that what he'd sent Viggo would fill him with the happiness his friend deserved.

On the other side of the world, Viggo tore open an envelope to read a note from Sean while a very large and burly local delivery man carefully unloaded a large box and placed it in Viggo's living room.

"Viggo, mate, it's time for some of this silliness to end. While it's been fun the past ten years, this year I want to present you with something you've wanted for a long time. Love it and treat it with care and it will be with you the rest of your life. Please carefully open the box that should be sitting next to you and enjoy the contents. Happy Christmas, Sean"

Brow furrowing, 'What the hell am I going to do for Christmas if I can't pull Sean's chain?' Viggo wondered, looking at the large box with the ‘Handle with Care’ and ‘Do Not Open with Knife’ labels all over it.

Shrugging, he set the letter down on a table and started to pull at the tape sealing the top. Folding the flaps back, Viggo found a mass of crumbled red tissue paper that seemed to be moving slightly. 'Great, he sent me a dog' ran through his mind as he pulled the paper away and his present stood up.

"Happy Christmas, Viggo," Orlando said, something of the shy young man he used to know staring at him with hope in his eyes.

"Lan? I don't understand," Viggo stammered as he helped Orlando out of the box. 'Was I ever really that transparent? How could Sean have known? Or...Orlando?'

"Well, Sean and I have been trading presents for years now, and this year he asked if I'd like something better than the usual gag gifts. And, honestly, they were getting old, so I asked what he had in mind. We both hoped I'd be something you'd want, because you're something I've always wanted," Orlando answered shyly.

"Oh, Lan," Viggo sighed before taking the younger man into his arms and kissing him deeply. Pulling apart, they grinned at each other. "I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more."

Later that night, after much talking, kissing, and lovemaking, Viggo picked up the phone to call Sean and thank him for the best present he'd ever gotten. On the other side of the world, Sean hung up, smiling at the photo of the three of them from a world long ago, and happy that he could finally make his two best friends happy at last.

~end


End file.
